The Worst Mistake
by HaoYoh12
Summary: I thought you ruined us. In fact, I ruined you. But I can never change what I've done. What I did to you the day... is and always will be the worst mistake.
1. The Beginning

I sighed. Once again, I was alone for dinner.

How come my high school sweet heart was always late? He has promised me this time for sure. And once again, he was surely late. I sipped the last of my water and surveyed my food, and Edgeworth's food across from me, both untouched. I glanced at my watch. Three hours late. Edgeworth was three hours late. I sighed. No, he wasn't late. He merely wasn't coming.

I glanced at the window of the extremely beautiful restaurant. The table had a nice white linen table cloth and roses at the center and lavender candles. So romantic. Red curtains draped over the long high windows and the glowing moon mocked me with the time. Miles had certainly picked out a lovely restaurant. It was beautiful for sure. The food looked great too. But it was missing the best part that would make me love it for sure. You.

A male waiter comes over to me. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry to ask, but are you waiting for someone or something?" He asked, almost a face of concern. I sighed. "Nah. I think I'm going to pay now, if you don't mind." He nodded, not willing to press me on the matter, and left. Though his eyes drifting to the plate across from me, and I could tell he already figured me out.

He gave me the bill and I gave him my credit card. I signed the receipt and grabbed my wallet and stuck it my pocket. Hesitantly I left, and I found myself searching the parking lot for his car, which I knew wouldn't be there. But I could dream, right? I sighed and unlocked my car and got in.

I took out the key from my wallet, but dropped it. I felt tears in my eyes. One night, was all I asked. This wasn't working out. We had been together for so long, but things were falling apart. I leaned down and picked the key up and put it in. I started up the car and wiped my tears, wishing for nothing more than home.

There had to be an explanation, right?

I finally reached my house and quickly opened the front door, dashing inside. Silently I tried to get out of my shoes, only to find I tied the shoelaces way too tightly. I groaned in frustration and padded my way to the kitchen, stomping with each step. I grabbed a sharp kitchen knife from the drawer and dashed back to the entrance, cutting off the shoelaces in frustration. I threw of my shoes and slammed the knife down on the hard wood flooring. At least I had the relief of being in my own house. Actually, Edgeworth's and my house, though nowadays it felt more like just my house. I exited the front room to the hallway, slowly padding through the hall, observing the pictures hanging on the walls.

One when we were six. I am smiling, and Edgeworth is blushing, wearing a flower crown I had made him. I had flowers gathered in my arms, the biggest grin on my face. Then, we were just typical best friends.

Another one when we were twelve. We're in gowns and caps, graduating grade school. We're both smiling brilliantly, and I am giving Edgeworth bunny ears, and Edgeworth is smiling but glaring at me with an "I can see that" face. Still just friends.

A trio of three framed photos. One when we were freshmen, one when we were sophomores, one when we were juniors. Each when we were friends. Then, as I was walking along, I stopped at a certain photo. I turned to it. Seniors. In the picture, Edgeworth is kissing my cheek, for I'm finally taller. Not just friends, so much more we became.

I touched the picture, and took it off the wall, and carefully unframed it. A note slipped out. The special note that was precious to me. The words that were in the note I always re-read at times of distress, just like now. I picked it up and looked through the familiar words I loved so much.

_Phoenix-_

_It's been years, and we've been through so much. I know everything about you. I'm glad to know you. I love you, and you love me, and we're happy. I hope we stay together forever. I want to spend every second of my life with you. I'll never hate you, for I never can. Even if something happens, and I seem to exclude you, know I love you so._

_You're my reason to live now. I won't give up on anything. I'll remember that every struggle is for you._

_I love you._

_I love you so much._

_-Miles_

These special words that used to console me… angered me. I gritted me teeth and re-read certain words. I skimmed to the last part. _I love you. I love you so much. _Do you? Then the top._ I want to spend every second with you. _You harshly even spend fifteen minutes with me a week. I felt stinging tears in my eyes. I ripped the note in half, and screamed, whilst sobbing. I fell over on the wooden floor, curling into a ball. Hate consumed my veins. Liar, liar, liar. You love me? No. I'm merely an excuse for you. Just another thing.

I take the senior photo and glance at it. You're kissing my cheek so sweetly, but so fake. I realize this now. Is that blasted work more important then me? You have such stupid volunteer work serving court. You always loved law, much more than me. Am I so unimportant? I'll punish you. I'll show you. You should have paid more attention to me. I never asked anything of you, never complained. But now I will in more ways than one. I am regretless as I rip the photo to pieces. _I __**will **__punish you for this._

Click. The front door opening. And I know those quiet steps better than anyone's. My face expresses my feelings perfectly. I stand up and silently sneak into the entrance room. There you are, slipping out of your shoes. Quickly, I lock the door behind me. You notice me by the click of the lock. I have your attention.

Your face brightens at the sight of me. "Phoenix, you're awake." You smile. "Thank goodness I didn't wake you up." You continue. I smile a fake smile. "It is, huh?" Thank goodness is right. You didn't turn on the lights, so you can't tell I've been crying. "I'm sorry I didn't have time for dinner tonight. But I have great news." You smile.

What? You're sorry? Ha! Right! And the sky is purple! Is that sorry excuse the best you have? I have great news? Not working. All the sudden you're frowning. "Phoenix, are you alright?" You ask, tilting you head to the side.

I tread my way up to you slowly, and put my hands on your shoulders. You look at me questionably. I let my hands slide down to yours, and take your hands in mine. You smile and squeeze. Fool.

**BAM! **I slam you against the wall, and put your hands above your head. You groan out in surprise and pain. "Punishment time. You've been a bad boy…" I smirk, and kiss your lips viciously. I run my hands through your hair, and then yank it. You cry out in pain in-between our lips. Finally I pull back. "Phoenix, what in the world? Let me go!" You yell, angered by my previous actions.

"Shut up!" I yell, slamming my hands on the wall. Your eyes widen in fear… for me. Do you fear me? Is that good? I don't know, I'm confused, but all I can feel is this addicting feeling to your pain, to your emotion. Knowing I'm giving you those feelings. Only I can do it. "I've never asked anything of you. Never. Not once. And all I ask is one dinner, and you can't even give me that. I don't know you anymore! And I don't even get the chance to! You're always gone. How am I supposed to feel? I want to have you. You're supposed to want to have every second with me. But have you found someone else? Is that what this is all about?" You bite your lip.

"That's it, isn't it? You found someone else, and you couldn't admit it to my face. You forced this on your self. You. Are. Mine." I start with your button-up white shirt, unbuttoning it carefully. Your eyes widen as you realize what I want to do as punishment. "Phoenix, no! Not now, not that!" You yell. "Too bad, Miles. I'll make you mine, forcibly if I have too." I explain. I lose my patience and rip of your shirt, kissing your neck and biting it. You whimper. "Stop, Phoenix. Now." You push me hard, but I'm stronger.

I kiss your wrists and your chest. "No." I smile. "What are you going to do about it?" I ask as I kiss your nipples, and softly suck. You gasp out and wiggle your legs in protest. I put my legs over top yours and apply pressure, and grab your arms with a solid grip. I have you fully restrained. I start kissing down to your navel and smile when I get to your pants. I grab both your hands with one, tightening my grip. With my free hand, I start undoing your pants. You start writhing violently. "No! Stop! Please, I don't want this, not like this! Just-" I interrupt you with my lips.

I tug off your pants and boxers together. Even I notice how hard you are. I can tell though you resist, you really want this. "Whore…" I whisper in your ear. You bite your lip. "St-stop… Phoenix… please." Tears form in your eyes. "Don't break us." Those words make me snap. "Don't let me break us? You broke us ages ago when you decided that damn job was better than spending time with me! When you met someone else! It was you who broke us, bitch!" I yell, clawing into your skin.

I take a look at you, angry. Angry you live. Uncomfortable to know you. Wanting you to want me, to be with me, not to leave me. This fear and anger drove me to this. You drove me to this.

I was going to prepare you, but you asked for it. I'm taking you dry. I enter inside your body with no warning, and you scream out in pure pain. I violently thrust inside rapidly, moaning as pleasure overwhelmed me. "No!" You cry out. I lean down, taking you in my mouth and sucking feverishly. You cry out and throw your head back, coming in my mouth. I lap down every last bit. I continue thrusting inside you until I finally come as well.

You're crying softly, and I kiss your forehead, knowing you're too weak to resist me right now. I pull you into my lap, while we're still intertwined, and run my fingers through your hair, smiling. You're mine. Maybe you know that now? Well… I'll make sure you always do, no matter what.

I reach over and seize the kitchen knife I left there earlier. Carefully, I carve a word into your wrist, blood seeping out. You sob out as I tear your flesh with the knife. I smile at my work. The bloody word on your left wrist will serve as a reminder. I roughly pull out of you, feeling sore in the back, desiring a bed. I gather up my clothing and re-dress lazily.

I leave you limp on the floor, a mere curled up form, crying on the hardwood floor. I go to the bedroom, to tired to change out of these clothes. I get into the warm bed, grateful. My eyes grow droopy and I wander of to sleep.


	2. Realization

I blinked as sunlight hit my eyes. I stretch out, a sunny feeling in my back, almost feeling lighter. I smile. I felt happy and merely graceful, turning in my bed. I scratched my fingers which were feeling itchy and irritated. I looked down and gasped, falling out of the bed in quick and utter surprise. Dried blood coated my fingers, which I observed as I sat up on the carpet of the bedroom.

All of the sudden painful memories of the previous night instantly hit me. "Miles!" I yell, and dashed upward and ran through the halls to the entrance. No one was in the room when I got there. Nothing but a pool of dried blood- a lot of it. He was bleeding… badly, wasn't he?

My eyes drift to a kitchen knife lying aloof by the puddle of blood. Tears stain my face, realizing the awful thing I committed to. I… I had carved something into your left wrist… I had carved "mine," into your flawless skin. Now I had ruined it; ruined you.

I dashed into our bedroom and grabbed my cell phone of the charger and dialed your number. I listened ever so intently as the phone ringed three times. Finally I heard Edgeworth's voice, but not how I wanted to. _Hey, this is probably Phoenix. If it is, I love you! Please leave me a message Phoenix, they always give me smiles! __**This is your operator speaking. Either hang up the phone and try again or leave a message after the beep … BEEP!**_

I bite my lip. Such a sweet voicemail you had. But I can't even talk to a machine right not. I need to talk to you. I continuously call you, praying for an answer. Finally I conclude in depression that you won't answer your phone, and wait for a tone. _**This is your operator speaking. Either hang up the phone and try again or leave a message after the beep … BEEP! **_"Edgeworth, please, please pick up!" I yell into the phone. "I'm so sorry…. I'm sorry. Please, come home, I'm so sorry. Please Miles… please." Tears plop out of my eyes and stain the hard wood floor. I feel so pointless and weak and hit the hang up button. **Beep! **I sob and curl into a ball, crying into my knees. **Beep! **Did I…**Beep! **I hurt you… **Beep! **Oh god… what've I done? A single numb finger manages to press the hang up button, and cease the random beeping.

Once again, I dial for you. I sigh, knowing you won't answer, but then I perk my ears up. I hear a song…. Second Hand Serenade's "Fall for You." A song you love. I follow the noise and find myself at the entrance. In the corner of the room aloof on the ground is your blue and black Verizon cell phone. Your ring tone? You… left your phone here. Why is that…?

I notice something else by it. A small golden ring lay next to it- a quite expensive looking one. Maybe someone gave it to him? I open up his cell phone, eager to use something to hear his voice, some form of a substitute. I go through his phone conversation recordings, and select the most recent one and put it on speaker, just to hear his voice. I notice the time of the phone call. Nine p.m., thirty minutes before we were supposed to meet to have dinner. I waited there until maybe twelve… a good three hours. By the time I left the restaurant it was closing. I got home at twelve thirty. So I probably hurt him at one a.m.

I sigh and clear my head of irrelevant thoughts and play the phone recording. _Hello? _Greets Edgeworth's voice. I press my ear to the phone and close my eyes, absorbing that voice. _Hello Mr. Miles Edgeworth, this is Quaker's Jewelry. _A man replied. _Yes sir? _Edgeworth complied. _I'm sad to report we had an issue with creating the ring you wanted. It's going to take much longer that I thought. _The man explained. _What? _Edgeworth yelled. _That can't be! I asked him out to dinner already, where I was going to propose with it! I have to ask him soon! I've met the man of my dreams; I don't want to wait any longer to get married. Can't you finish it sooner? _Edgeworth yelled. _We can get it done today, but it'll cost much extra. And even then, it would take to maybe twelve p.m. _The man explained. _I'll take it! I'll pay as much as you want. I already feel bad about it, but I'll have to blow off the dinner to go pay for the ring. But I'll take away his anger when I get home and propose to him! _Edgeworth exclaimed. _Okay. We expect to see you here in fifteen minutes._ The man said coldly. _Anything for my Phoenix! _**Beep. Beep.**

My lips are slightly open and my face registers with shock. He was going to… propose? Tears once again threatened to spill. What in the world did I do? I accidentally pressed another recording of another recording. _Hello? _Edgeworth answers. _Edgeworth. _A man's voice, then an awkward silence. _Don't hang up, please. _The man pleaded. _I… won't Von Karma… _Edgeworth admitted. _I understand your feelings… but Franziska and I… we are your family now. _The man's voice sounded desperate. _I've found that… no matter how I want it, my mom and dad died in that car crash, and there is nothing I can do. You took me in and I am forever grateful. You and Franziska are my family, but understand I want to seek out my own family. I've met someone, and I've known him for a long time. He took away all my pain of having a poor family, a mom that drank and smoked, a sweet father who tried so hard for his family…he made it disappear. _Edgeworth explained. _And after they died you adopted me instantly and I got a little sister. But I still crave my own family. One I made myself, by myself. _Edgeworth continued. _I understand your feelings. Know that we're always here for you, and your bedroom's all ready for your taking if you need it. Franziska would love to see you some more, you know? _The man, Von Karma, stated. _Miles Von Karma… has a ring. Thanks dad. _He could hear Edgeworth's pure smile through the phone. _Y-your welcome, son. _**Beep. Beep.**

"M-my god," I whisper. "His mom drank and smoked when he was little, and his dad worked really hard to pay for them. Then they died in a crash? And Miles was adopted…? And had a little sister?" I bit my lip. All there was in my life was a normal supportive mom and dad who spoiled me and gave me all the love and necessities I required. How come he never told me? He always said he had really boring parents when we were kids. We never went to his house, just mine.

I had felt so confused, but in the end, I can't believe it…. I had made such a mistake, and I could never, ever fix it. I had raped him, one way or the other. I felt so vulnerable and alone a moment, and dragged myself to the hallway. I picked up the ripped pieces of the photo. I had just been tired and angry, but that's no excuse. I put all the pieces together and searched for the note. Finally I found it, and as always, re-read it. _I'll never hate you, for I never can. Even if something happens, and I seem to exclude you, know I love you so._ I bet that was proved wrong. I start realizing I've already memorized these flavorless words that taste too much the same. It was too little to console me.

I slumped into a ball. No matter what was said, it was the worst mistake on my part; ever meeting you. I can feel a little piece of my sanity be torn from me with every little memory. I a slow, painful, and regretful realization- I lost everything I had. I broke down crying, screaming your name. Yes- the worst mistake.

I feel myself smiling in spite the tears, and I walk back to the entrance, and pick up the kitchen knife. I start carving a word on my left wrist, ignoring the awful sting and pain. The worst mistake, I already concluded many times. I said I couldn't fix it. I never said I couldn't try. I overlooked my word, a sad cold feeling taking over my body.

"Miles."


	3. Six Years Later

**~Six Years Later~**

I groaned, stretching out in my office chair. "Mm…" I groaned. Maya came in, smiling radiantly. "Mr. Nick, I got lunch!" She folded her arms with a smug look of pride occupying her face. "And that would be…?" I trailed off. She held up the little fast-food bag with cheer. "BURGER KING!" She yelled with pep. I did a face-palm. "Are you trying to waste my money?" I ask, disappointed. "Come on. I got three burgers with fries, a vanilla shake and a chocolate one." She explained thoroughly. "Why three?" I ask. "Two for me, I'm a big girl. Be glad I didn't go seven." She warned. Once again, face palm.

I finish off the "precious" burger, fries, and vanilla shakes. After all, food is food. And my wallet was pretty unwilling to waste anything over five dollars. I'm not rich after all, I have a budget. "Next time we make peanut butter and jellies," I say sternly, throwing the wrapper in the waste basket by my desk. "You're making them then." She folds her arms. "Deal enough." I nod.

"Hey Nick," She starts leisurely, pulling a chair up to my desk and smiling. "Yes?" I answer half-mindedly, skimming through some case files. "How did you meet my sister?" She asked. "Hmm… well, that's a once upon a time, isn't it? Why don't you just ask her yourself?" I ask. "I'm actually unable to contact with her…" Maya frowns. I silence realizing it must be hard letting your sister posses you knowing you won't even get the chance to say anything to her.

"To answer your question," I clear my throat. "I wanted to be a defense attorney at the time, I couldn't afford law school. I needed someone to teach me, a mentor. This is Los Angeles; there are a lot of lawyers. I went to many people, and they all turned me down. They stated I was just a dreamer, and needed the money. But I needed to be a defense attorney, I'd even try prosecutor if I couldn't get a mentor. And finally I stumbled upon Fey & Co. I got on my knees. 'Please, please, take me as your pupil. I'll even do chores around the place, and take no vacation break!' She didn't laugh. She looked at me top to bottom. 'I sense you have a long entangled motive,' she smiled. 'Only that explains your extreme ecstasy.' She had finished. She took me in and for years I learned from her, watched her trials. She often asked my opinions on cases. She helped me greatly, and I really am glad for that." I explain.

"What was your motive, Nick?" She asked. "Oh…" I feel myself struggle on words. My motive… I knew it well, of course. But what would Maya understand? "To try and fix a mistake," I said simply. "A mistake…?" She trailed off. "Yes. If you're done questioning me, I have work to do." I sigh. She stands up and throws her trash away. "Mistake, Phoenix? Wise man once said, 'There is no such thing as a mistake, only necessary incidents.' They always end out to be helpful and for the best." I recognize my mentor's voice emitting from Maya. "Mia…" I sigh. Maya turns her face to me, smiling. "Huh? What was that Nick?" Oh, did I imagine that switch or something? "N-nothing…" I trail off. "Necessary incidents," You say Mia? Sorry Mia…. But that just isn't so in this case.

~.~

_You__whimper.__"Stop,__Phoenix.__Now."__You__push__me__hard,__but__I'm__stronger.__I__kiss__your__wrists__and__your__chest.__"No."__I__smile.__I__kiss__your__nipples__and__softly__suck.__You__gasp__out__and__wiggle__your__legs__in__protest.__I__put__my__legs__over__top__yours__and__apply__pressure,__and__grab__your__arms__with__a__solid__grip.__I__grab__both__your__hands__with__one,__tightening__my__grip.__With__my__free__hand,__I__start__undoing__your__pants.__You__start__writhing__violently.__"No!__Stop!__Please,__I__don't__want__this,__not__like__this!__Just-"__I__interrupt__you__with__my__lips.__I__enter__inside__your__body__with__no__warning,__and__you__scream__out__in__pure__pain.__I__violently__thrust__inside__rapidly,__moaning__as__pleasure__overwhelmed__me.__"No!"__You__cry__out.__I__lean__down,__taking__you__in__my__mouth__and__sucking__feverishly.__You__cry__out__and__throw__your__head__back,__coming__in__my__mouth.__I__lap__down__every__last__bit.__I__continue__thrusting__inside__you__until_ _I__finally__come__as__well._

"No!" My own voice interrupts the memory placed in the form of a mere nightmare- I fall as a figure coated in sweat, entangled in the blankets. I feel tears stinging my eyes. This same awful nightmare I've had every week for the past six years. Emotionlessly, I untangle myself from the covers and throw the blanket back on the bed. I pull myself together enough to manage my way into the bathroom.

I splash my face with cold water from the faucet, as if trying to wash away the memory, to somehow cleanse what I've done. Though I know there is no way to cleanse it. _"What was your motive, Nick?" _Maya's voice echoes in my head. But of course, I had answered "To try and fix my mistake." More than that, I know. It was to see him again. I had heard about this heartless cold prosecutor, Miles "Von Karma." So he changed his last name to his adoptive father's? Did he still think of me? How did he think of me?

I needed to answer this. I needed to stop the nightmares, cease the infinite guilt. I stare into the mirror, observing dark blue eyes, decorated with grey bags underneath. This was merely what work did to you. Miles, I'll try and make things right… and you better too. I want your side of the story, every thing that happened.

I'm sure news of me has reached my now. "Dashing, young, new defense attorney," I had been labeled by many. He had to have seen something about me by now. Or did he not recognize me…? That thought panged my heart with a sense of loneliness. I tried to comfort my mind by thinking, there's no way he couldn't recognize me after what I did to him. That hurt me more.

Miles deserved to forget me; to not have to deal with me, to get over me, to live happily and carefree. But I was just so selfish. I had to see him again and press him. I decided I could become a prosecutor or defense attorney and chase after you when I was eighteen. Now I can see you again, I ensure it. I'll set things right, somehow.


	4. Case Accepted

I'm sitting at my desk, bored, playing with my pencil. I haven't had a good case in a while. Maya comes in. "What's with the long face?" She says questionably. "I'm just bored. There's nothing to do." I sigh. "I think I have the answer to your problems- it just came in the mail!" She exclaims. I groan and take the letter from her. My stomach flutters in excitement maybe it's from Miles- but I gulp knowing that's impossible. I have sent him letters to his supposable address I found on Google. (Thank god for Google!) I bite my lip and open the letter.

It's a letter of request. No one will take a defendant in a small murder case, and they are begging me to take it. It's written, "I won't not mention to you about the reason why people won't take on the case. It wouldn't be fair not to mention it. The prosecutor for this case is a certain man, the "Demon" prosecutor, a cold blooded prosecutor that strives for the guilty verdict. That would be Miles Von Karma." I press my face to the letter, absolutely beseeched. I'm speechless. Miles…? He'd be prosecuting? That means we could meet again?

I quickly get on my computer and type up a formal letter of acceptance. I feel butterflies in my stomach. They must be pretty desperate to ask me. Yes, I get some small talk and compliments, but I'm not renowned like Miles. I'm actually quite aloof in such things, and remain unmentioned. So I'd expect they'd want someone a bit better. I put the corresponding address on the letter and give it to Maya to mail. She grins at me. "Looks like you can't rumble on about boredom for a while. You're gonna face Miles Von Karma, the "demon" prosecutor!" She exclaims. I nod. That statement was very true in every way.

~.~

We got a letter back of thanks with the case file in only a days worth in time. Apparently, New Year's Day, a week ago, at twelve o' clock at night, a murder occurred. The victim was a young boy of the age of 17. His name was Ricky Bormann, and he was killed by bleeding to death by a chest wood near the heart. The murder weapon remains unidentified. The crime scene was the young teen's own house. The only supposable people there were his step father, his little sister, Lulu, and Mr. Belch's, the doorman. The prime suspect is the doorman, Mr. Belch's. Maya and I decide to investigate. We head to the detention center to question him.

"Mr. Belch, may I ask your side of the story?" I start. "Who are you?" The man, maybe thirty, questions. "I will be your defense attorney, and I need the most accurate testimony you can give me. But please understand I won't resist the urge to point out contradictions in your facts. I suggest no lying." I'm surprised by myself. I sound so professional and threatening. Mr. Belch nods.

"I got there at eleven forty, I believe. Mr. Smith, his step dad, called for me to come in about something urgent. He didn't label what, but I didn't question. When I got there, I must've knocked millions of times. I even knocked loudly! They must be deaf or something. I had to go against my pride as a doorman and enter without permission granted already. When I got in, there was a bloody corpse. I was completely thrown of guard. I went over to him and did a futile attempt to help, getting blood on my clothes. When the cops got there… I mean it obviously looked like I had done it. I don't blame them for arresting me, but still… I didn't do it!" He yells in anger, finishing his testimony. I see nothing contradictory, so I soak up all information I can, and fill out some points in his testimony I thought important to use in the trial. "Thank you Mr. Belch." I nod.

"He didn't do it, I know, Nick!" She puffed her cheeks. "Hmm?" I lift my chin and look her in the eye. "I have a intuition… just a simple one screaming he didn't do it." I took in Maya's words. "Me, too." I smile. "Don't worry Mr. Belch. If you truly are innocent, we'll prove it!" Maya exclaims. "That's impossible." He looks at his feet. "How so?" Maya looks at him curiously. "You'll be going up against Miles Von Karma, the best prosecutor ever. He's suppose-ably never, ever lost a single case. What's the chance of him losing this one?" He said sadly. "It's okay. Poor Mr. Belch… it's okay." Maya consoles him. "We'll fix your mistake," I nod. "And hopefully mine as well."

**(I know, I know. Mr. Belch. Don't question me. XD)**


	5. The Meeting and The Trial

"Phoenix," Maya gives me a side glance in the lobby. "Are you ready for this?" She grins. I wonder if she notices I'm sweating through my suit. I give her a silly grin. "Sort of." I admit. She sighs lightly. "You need a confident booster- for that I have you a gift." I perk up. "Gift?" Who knew Maya was capable? "Yep- open up." She said, handing me a poorly wrapped box. Reluctantly I open it- half expecting it to be a mean joke. Instead I fall over laughing. "Really?" I ask, pulling out the burger king hamburger. "The other one is mine!" She points out, plucking it from the box and biting in. I shrug and eat mine too. It helps a lot, actually.

I stumble to the door into the courtroom, pulling it open, and nearly tumbling back in surprise. The man my eyes meet… is… Miles.

His silver hair is swept to the side and very silky looking. He's wearing a sort of pinkish-red suit with black loafers and some white thing… um, a cravat? I think. He displays no emotion towards me. "I suppose Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey?" he asks. That voice- slightly darker, but still the voice I fell in love with years ago. I want to tackle-hug him and beg for forgiveness like our past was nothing, but I fight the desire. "How'd you know?" Maya asks, cocking her head to the side.

He looks away. "No way in particular… I just like to know my opponent before facing them." What a lie. I'm sure he knows by my letters. I've been sending him letters begging forgiveness and explaining little things about my life. Part of me was angered by the white lie, but another side was enlightened knowing at least he read the letters. That showed something. "Well, that makes sense, I guess." Maya comments.

Miles bows a humble gesture. "Now if you'll excuse me." He walks past us, and my eyes follow his face. He glances back at me for a mere second, confusion all over his face. Why are you confused? Why can't we talk about this? Why did you leave? Why didn't we talk about this? I bottled up my questions and entered the court room. This would be one heated case.

~.~

"Okay. Today's trial has officially started." The judge announced. "Is the prosecution ready?" He turned to Miles. "Prosecution ready, your honor." He nodded. "Very well. Is the defense ready?" He looked at me, and so did many other eyes. "Um, yes your honor, I mean, defense is ready…" I stutter. He nods. "It may not be affirmative, but very good. Prosecution, your opening statement, please?" The judge requested. "Of course your honor. About twelve o'clock, January first, young Ricky Bormann, age 17, died of a chest wound. Weapon is unknown. Crime scene is the victim's home. Prime suspect is Mr. William Belch." Miles gives me a quick glance. "Very well. Prosecution, please send forth a witness." The judge nods.

"Ah yes. We start with six year old Lulu Bormann. Defense, I plead you be soft with her. She is younger, only a child." He explained. The judge nodded, and the bailiff brought the girl to the stand, setting her atop some books. "The defense with abide to the Prosecution's request." I nod simply. "Ms. Lulu Bormann. Please testify to the court what you were doing the day of the murder." The Judge started. "Defense, you may cross examine the witness." I nod.

"Well, it was past my bedtime," Lulu started, clutching a teddy bear to her chest. "I was sleeping in my bedroom." She explained. "Excuse me, Ms. Lulu; where exactly in the house is the location of your bedroom?" I ask. "Hmm… it's very close to the front door." She nodded. "It's the first door on the right." She finished. I bite my lip. That may be very important.

"Anyway, I was sleeping, so I didn't hear anything. I slept through the whole thing." She concluded. "…" Everyone in the court was silent. "Hm. I guess that pretty much rounds up that witness… Prosecution, would you summon up your next…"

"OBJECTION!" I yell, trying to get attention. I couldn't have her testimony end here or now.

"Y-yes defense?" The judge asks, caught of guard. "Please heed Mr. Belch's testimony. He stated he knocked on the door many times, quite loudly in the end." I explain. "And that is importance how?" Miles asked, folding his arms. "You obviously weren't listening to the testimony. Her room is the closest to the front door, so she would've heard it. And I presume the witness would scream when he was murdered, so how on earth do you propose she slept through it?" I ask. Miles grits his teeth, probably at my first comment. "First, he could've knocked on the back door. Second, you have no decisive evidence he made noise whilst the killing." Miles pronounced. I shake my head. "Unfortunately Mr. Von Karma, that isn't possible." The words Von Karma feel weird on my tongue. "If you look at the floor plans given by Ms. Lulu, this is a condo in a condo building. There is no back door!" I yell. Miles steps back. "Well, maybe she is a heavy sleeper," He folded his arms again. "No what-ifs in court Mr. Von Karma." I smirk. The judge nods. "The court heeds this. Ms. Lulu, please testify about how you slept through the noise."

Lulu puts a finger to her cheek. "He affected my dream!" She announces. "In my dream, there was a woodpecker poking the tree, knock, knock, knock for maybe three times." She said, tilting her head to the side. "Anyhoo, I AM a heavy sleeper. I manage to sleep through most anything." My head searched her comments. I had a hard time finding any contradictions.

"Objection!" I finally yell. "Yes defense?" The judge corresponds. "Once again, in Mr. Belch's testimony, he says I knocked a million times. You said previously he knocked possibly three times, when that over all is impossible." I explain. The judge nods. Miles looks annoyed. "That's it!" Miles yells, slamming his hand down on the wooden surface. "Yes Mr. Von Karma?" Asks a stunned judge. "All this diddle doo about Lulu and hearing the knocks or not. I see not the importance. Are you saying she's lying about witnessing the crime? And if so, why would you she lie? Well Mr. Wright?" He yelled.

I was generally shocked. Why would she lie? I was put so on the spot. "That is… because of who committed the murder." I announce with out thinking. "Who?" Miles tilts his head. Can't help but think he looks cute doing that. "She heard the knocking and woke up. Then she witnessed the murder. But who ever did it was dear to her- and so she covers it up." I explain. "Objection!" Miles yells. "That is merely impossible. If she woke up from hearing the knocking, and then witnessed the murder, means the murder was done in mere minutes. How did they rid the weapon and clear the crime scene of evidence in such a short amount of time? Because Mr. Belch says he saw the corpse when he came in." I'm left speechless. Even I didn't see that contradiction coming. "Then what if-" I am interrupted by Miles. "Objection!" He yells. "I believe, 'there are no what-ifs in court,' is what you told me. Isn't that so Mr. Wright?" I gulp.

"I think I have a good understanding of Lulu." I close my eyes; I have to get this out there. "I will say this whether it defies my own rulings or not. It is of importance. I must say- think if Lulu was already awake. She witnessed the murder, and the person who committed it she loved. So she went back to bed and pretended to be sleeping to one excluded her from the crime scene, and two, protect that person." I explain. "Do you have evidence?" I look at Maya, who grins at me and whispers, "go for it. You're on a roll." I grin back. "Yes. I do." I nod. "Well then?" He asks. "While examining the crime scene, Maya and I found a note on the refrigerator. We didn't mention it because we thought it unimportant, but now I'd like to read what it says to the court." I start. Lulu gasps and steps back.

"_I__saw__what__you__did__to__Ricky.__And__I__want__you__to__know__I__don__'__t__love__you__any__less.__You__'__re__my__only__person,__and__I__know__what__Ricky__did.__I__saw__it__all.__And__I__'__ll__always__love__you,__no__matter__what__daddy.__Love__Lulu.__" _I read aloud. She bit her lip. "Lulu, who is this directed to?" I ask. "Is it… your step dad?" I yell.

"Order, order! I will have order!" The judge yells. "Everyone silence! I will have Mr. Smith, the step dad, testify after a fifteen minute recess. For now, court is adjourned!" He yells.


	6. Recess

First thing I did was head to the bath room. I needed a break more than anything. I needed a break, merely a moment to think. I leave Maya in the lobby and head the restroom. There I splash my face with cold water. A tactic I use often. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, observing my own facial features. I sigh.

Someone comes in the restroom and in the mirror I catch the glimpse of Miles. He sees me and turns around. "Miles wait!" I turn and touch his shoulder. He sighs and glances at me. "Yes… Wright?" He mutters meekly. Wright? Has he no respect for me? Not even a Mister? I inhale sharply. "Miles…" I can't manage to collect my thought into a sentence. He looks away. "I don't know why you're here, Wright. But I know this… nothing will change. Done is done…. But…" Even he stutters. "R-remember the note…" Miles trailed off.

I smirk confidently. "I've realized my mistake in the past, Miles." The words slip of my tongue without my knowledge. "And even if you changed your mind, I'll bring you back. I'll make things better. That… and I'll make you love me again." I swear. Miles's face turns flushed and he looks at his shoes. "Excuse me." He turns and leaves.

Somehow I feel stronger with this competitive attitude. This was for sure… I **will** make you love me again, Miles Edgeworth.


	7. Case Closed

We finally re-gathered in the courtroom to continue the trial. I took another look at all the evidence and replayed what happened in my head. Her note… she, I mean Lulu, faked not being awake. But why? And that note really makes this harder. Mr. Smith…. I need to take Mia's advice now. '_If__the__defendant__is__not__guilty,__then__the__person__should__be__lying.__Just__find__the__lies.__' _Mia had once said.

I focus my general direction to the man at the stand, a brown haired man with a little stubble. He doesn't seem like a criminal. But, I guess, no one does when they commit it. I inhale sharply, and close my eyes. I have this all ready to go.

"Alright. Court is now in session." The judge starts, smacking his hammer down. "Prosecution is ready?" The judge asks. "Prosecution is ready your honor." Edgeworth nods. "Defense is ready?" He asks me. "Defense is ready, your honor." I say. "Okay. Mr. Kevin Smith. Please testify what you were doing the night of the murder." The judge nods solemnly.

"Yes your honor. About twelve, huh… I was late at work… I'm a secretary for a company that manages credit cards, and I stayed late to file some documents. Poor Ricky… I didn't see it coming. But anyway, I was late at work, and saw nothing." For the first bit, I don't see the obvious contradiction. But then I do. "Objection!" I yell. "Yes defense?" The judge is getting used to my constant objections.

"Think back to Mr. Belch's testimony. He said **you****called****him****up****to****the****room!**Therefore, you had to be there!" I point out. "Gwak!" Mr. Smith reacts. The judge nods at my referral. "Indeed. Mr. Smith, do you have a rebuttal?" The judge asked. "Yes your honor." He nods. "If Mr. Belch was the murderer, don't you think he was lying in the testimony? It rendered useless. It's probably faulty as ever. I never called him up there." Time for some evidence gathering.

"Your honor, I have a request." I say. "That would be?" The judge retorts. "We have someone check the phone lines at Straight Condos. We can see if there was any call from Mr. Smith to Mr. Belch." Mr. Smith looks worried. "You say you didn't call him, but I know that is faulty." He gives me a death glare. "Actually, go ahead and search. You won't find a call placed by me." I nod at that statement. "We'll see about that."

~15 minutes later~

"Your honor. There were no phone calls placed by Mr. Smiths line, however there was one anonymous call from a cell phone." The bailiff explains. Mr. Smith grins. "See? What did I say?" I piece this together. The question is; how did he call him? I shake my head. "Mr. Smith, do you own a mobile, and is it on you?" I ask. "Why yes… wait, oh!" He realizes why I'm asking.

"You sent that call, didn't you? You called and Mr. Belch answered. You requested him up to frame him for what you did." He bites his lip. Obvious sign of guilt there. "No. I didn't." He says. "Well then, you said your phone was on you. And I require you hand it to the court. Don't touch it either." I say. He looks away.

"A-Alright… I confess. I called the condos, and told Mr. Belch to go check on Lulu, make sure she was sleeping safe and sound. I didn't expect him to kill Ricky, though." He explains. "The phone." I narrow my eyes. It must be of importance to want to cover it so badly. The bailiff forces it out of him. "We found it on the recent calls list, and it's recorded. We can play it for the court." The bailiff announces. Everyone seems to lean in to hear.

"_Hello,__this__is__Straight__Condos,__Mr.__Belch,__pro__doorman,__how__may__I__help__you?__" _Mr. Belch answers. _"__It__'__s__Mr.__Smith,__Mr.__Belch.__I__must__ask__you__to__come__up__to__my__room.__It__is__urgent.__" _Said Mr. Smith meekly. _"__YES__SIR!__The__perfect__task__for__a__pro__doorman__indeed!__" _Mr. Belch's hyper voice comes in, and it ends.

I nod to myself. "You say for Lulu… but on the call, you said for urgent matters. I can infer you WERE in your room at the time." I smirk. "So, Mr. Smith, I'll ask. What were urgent matters?" I press. "Ngh! It… I… it… I…" He seems lost on words.

"Your honor!" Edgeworth yells. "We have no right to press facts out of Mr. Smith like animals. Give him time to gather himself." Edgeworth says. Edgeworth has been really quiet this whole time… do you have something ready, or are you thinking about the recess? "Oh, Mr. Wright…" The Judge mumbles. You can't say for a recess, can you? I'm close on this one!

"Objection! Your honor, I've almost solved this. Now, Mr. Smith, what were urgent matters?" I yell. The judge nods in my favor. "I…" Mr. Smith trails off. "I did it." He closes his eyes. "Did what?" I yell. He opens his eyes. "Sorry, Lulu… Daddy can't keep his promise." He sighs.

"Mr. Smith! What did you do?" I yelled. "I… I… murdered Ricky, my own son!" He admitted. "Isn't he your step child?" I ask. "No, he's not. Their wife, Analee and I met in college. We had him as a child but didn't marry. We started fighting. She had Ricky, and then married another man. They had Lulu. But illness struck around, and her husband fell to it. Then she fell ill as well.

Falling ill, I begged her to marry me, knowing her time had come. If she did, I could take care of them, my children… the ones I loved so. It mattered not Lulu was of different flesh and blood. I had loved their mother, loved her so much. After years, I regretted or fight so. It was my worst mistake." _He__sounds__like__me.__We__both__made__mistakes__in__hurting__the__ones__we__loved,__when__all__we__wanted__to__do__was__have__them__with__us._I feel my wrist, were "Miles" is engraved. It reminds me of my own incident.

"I… she married me before she died, and Lulu and Ricky moved in with me. I loved them both, but Ricky started fighting with me. He said I wasn't his real dad, or family. It upset me. He was my flesh and blood, but unaware. I… there was a wall scone in the room. It was low on the wall and was missing the top. Almost like a spike. I had always worried someone would get injured on it. Ricky had started shoving me and I… I… shoved back… and he…" He trailed off.

"He hit the sconce as I shoved him back, and was impaled. I regretted it so… and poor Lulu had watched the whole thing. I put her to bed. If I was accused of murder, I couldn't let her. I called Mr. Belch, I had to explain to someone what happened. But in the end I ran from the scene. I couldn't be accused. If I was put in jail, who would care for Lulu?" He finished.

The judge looked surprised. "Well, I suppose I can say the defendant, Mr. Belch, is not guilty. This wraps up the trial. I will see to it that Mr. Smith gets the proper punishment for his crime." The judge announced.

~.~

Finally, the Maya and I relaxed in the lobby. We were finally done. "Hey Nick… can we go to burger king after this and celebrate your first victory?" Shea asks, leaning against a vending machine. "Argh, I'm tired sick of burgers." I sigh. "My god!" She gasps. "No one can be bored of burgers! Besides, this is something to be proud of! You beat the "demon" prosecutor! I'm so amazed!" She shrieks. Speak of the devil, there Miles is now. I feel myself stand up off the bench I was on. I extend my hand. He looks at it, and willingly takes it.

"That was a good battle," he admits. "I merely waited for it to unfold. You had everything under control." Miles explained. "Yeah, well, I just followed my mentor's advice. If you know your defendant is not guilty, then the witness has to be lying. You just have to find it! It reminds me that there has to be contradictions somewhere." I explain.

Maya gets all sparkly eyed. "Mr. Von Karma! Aren't you practically a famous person?" She grins. "Um, not exactly, no." He shrugs. "But your on t.v. all the time and people talk about you and-" Maya is interrupted by Miles. "Maya, is it? I'm a lawyer. Not a celebrity. Please take that into consideration." He turns back to me. "Anyway, I'm done with the mandatory congratulation. I will be going." He does a quick bow and hurries off. I sigh.

Mr. Smith and I weren't that different. He made a mistake with the one he loved. He split apart with her, and regretted it so. He wished to have her again, but to no avail could that happen. Desperately, he went for the next closest thing- his children. You can tell he really, really, loved her.

"Mr. Lawyer!" I turn to see Mr. Belch running at me with tears in his eyes. He tackle hugs me to the ground. "As a pro doorman, I thank you so! You've proved me innocent! I feel so much securer, now!" He yells. "Um, you're welcome." I say. "Hey, how bout I treat you to lunch?" He asks. I look at Maya. "To burger king." Mr. Belch finishes. How ironic.

I laugh to myself. So much has unfolded in this trial, along with my new attitude. I will, in fact, get Miles back. I'll get him listening, and spill my heart to him. I won't end like Mr. Smith. I'll make things better. Because I know I can.


End file.
